digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piedmon's Last Jest/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 52: "Piedmon's Last Jest" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Vande Tentomon: It's sad to think that someone could be so depressed it takes over their entire life. For Matt, these feelings of dread took the form of a deep black cave, and he was about to be lost in it forever. Gabumon finally opened Matt's eyes, and proved that he was really loved. Sora had a similar problem, but Matt and Joe were able to pull her out of her own cave of darkness. Tai and WarGreymon had been holding off Piedmon all on their own, and they were completely exhausted. With the power from Matt's crest of friendship, they became re-energized, and should be able to take care of that laughing fool once and for all! Digimon title theme kids and their digimon are facing Piedmon, who is standing on a ridge, looking confident. Tai: Now that we have two mega digimon, let's destroy Piedmon, once and for all! Matt: Go get him, MetalGarurumon! Tai: Come on, WarGreymon, take care of this clown! Piedmon: So, I'm a clown? Then I'll act like one! Clown Trick! raises his arms above his head and forms a circle with his hands. A ring of fire appears between them. MetalGarurumon: I'll get him! Piedmon: Try jumping through this hoop! leaps at Piedmon, but the ring of fire circles his body, and he crashes to the ground. WarGreymon runs up to him. WarGreymon: Are you okay? Piedmon: Why don't you join us? We're having a ball! laughs as a huge ball rises from the ground right under WarGreymon. He struggles to keep his footing. Piedmon: Whoa! Sorry if I caught you off-balance. Round and round he goes.... where he lands, nobody knows! laughs delightedly as WarGreymon lands hard on top of the injured MetalGarurumon. Izzy: He thinks this is just a big game! Tai: Well, I'm tired of playing around! Matt: Let's not be hasty. He wants us to make a mistake. Piedmon: What's the matter? Don't want to play with Uncle Piedmon anymore? Trump Sword! Tai: Be careful of the swords! Hey, wait! Some of those swords aren't real! MetalGarurumon: WarGreymon, I'm picking up the real swords on my sensors. Over to your right! WarGreymon: Cover me! runs up to the real swords and blocks them with his metal arms. Piedmon just laughs as the swords are broken into pieces. MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Snout! blue attack disintegrates the remaining swords, and Piedmon growls. MetalGarurumon: Looks like the joke's on you, Piedmon. WarGreymon: Terra Force! ball of fire is a direct hit, and Piedmon is sent flying. Tai: Alright! Nice shot! Izzy, have everyone digivolve and attack! Izzy: You heard him, guys. Now it's our turn! Tentomon: I'm in! Gomamon: Me too! Andromon: Caution! holds up a white handkerchief for the group to see. Joe: A white flag? Maybe he's trying to surrender to us. Sora: I don't trust him. I think he's got another trick up his sleeve! turns the cloth front to back, like a magician displays his props before an illusion, then holds it aloft. Tai: Hey, why don't you make yourself disappear! WarGreymon: Playtime is over! Piedmon: But I'm just getting started! releases the cloth, which grows in size and floats on the wind down to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, who are running toward him. It covers them completely, and bolts of electricity surrounds it as the two digimon struggle. Finally, the cloth lays flat against the ground. Matt and Tai run up to it. Tai: WarGreymon! Matt: MetalGarurumon! laughs and tosses another cloth, which covers the two boys. They stuggle, but the electricity surrounds them, and they too seem to disappear. Kari: What happened? T.K: I don't know! Piedmon: Ta daaa! Thanks for coming, next show's at seven-thirty. You've been a great crowd. Goodnight! lifts the cloths, and the two humans and digimon are nowhere to be seen. Joe: He made them all disappear! Tentomon: Well, at least he didn't saw them in half. Izzy: What did you do to Tai and Matt, Piedmon? Piedmon: I hold the keys to their existence. And I need a place to put them, so I made a couple of keychains. opens his hand to reveal miniature, inanimate versions of Tai and Matt. In his other hand are a tiny WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Piedmon: I think I'll hang these two on my backpack. Sora: What kind of sicko turns people into keychains? Piedmon: I'm not a sicko, I'm a collector, and these new items have such sentimental value to me. A ha ha ha! Now, who wants to be next? an underground cave, an enormous wall of fire spews from a pit, flaring in all directions. Standing in front of it, Centarumon looks on in awe. Centarumon: Look at all this fire! This is terrible! I didn't bring a single marshmallow. Gennai: Centarumon, I came as fast as I could. behind Centarumon Gennai walks up, wearing a huge Mechanorimon suit. Centarumon: Oh, Gennai. I'm glad you made it. Gennai: Is this it? Centarumon: Yes, this is the mystical wall of fire the ancient prophecy on File Island describes. Gennai: Really. What do you say we barbeque? head of the Mechanorimon suit opens up to reveal the small, aged man. Gennai: Incredible. Is it really true that he had to make it across these flames? Centarumon: I know it sounds crazy, Gennai, but that's what the prophecy says. Gennai: Unbelievable! on the surface, Piedmon faces the kids and digimon, laughing, the four keychains hanging from his waist. The group runs for the safety of a cave in a nearby wall of rock. Andromon: Quick! Get into that cave! Sora: Andromon! Andromon: Don't worry, I'll hold him off! Lightning Blade! easily deflects Andromon's attack off of his arm. The two digimon rush at each other and battle, hand-to-hand. Sora: Andromon! Joe: We've got to get out of here, Sora! Andromon's buying us more time! Andromon: Gatling Attack! attack hits. Meanwhile, the kids and their digimon have followed the cave to an edge where the floor ends suddenly. It's a long, long way to the bottom. From the ledge where they stand, they see two sets of trapeze swings hanging from the roof of the cave. On the other side is the exit. Massive curtains hang from the ceiling, making the cave look like an elaborate stage. Tentomon: What kind of place is this? Sora: It looks like a giant circus tent. Izzy: Whatever it is, I don't like it. Hey! There's a way out across this canyon! Joe: My only question is, how do we get to it? Tentomon: The only way is to use these swings like a trapeze artist. But don't look down, there's no net! Gatomon: Kari, hold me tight. Don't let go! with Kari hanging onto her, leaps for the swing, grasps it, and deftly swings to the other trapeze, landing safely on the opposite side, where Tentomon is waiting, having flown over just before. T.K. yells as he swings across on the first swing. Gatomon, with her hind legs holding on to the second swing, grabs T.K.'s hands and brings him across, as Patamon flies over as well. Gatomon: What do you carry in that backpack, bricks? Sora and Biyomon are helped across by Gatomon in the same way. Sora: Ow! Gatomon, you've got to trim your claws! Joe: Away you go! and Izzy toss Gomamon over the ledge. He's caught by Gatomon, and Izzy gets on the swing. Suddenly, Piedmon comes up behind Joe and Izzy, holding up a brand new Andromon keychain. Piedmon: Don't you want to take your friend along? Joe: Andromon! Go, Izzy! pushes Izzy across, but is caught in one of Piedmon's handkerchiefs himself. Izzy: Ahh! Joe! tosses another cloth, and Izzy is covered in it. Gatomon tries to grab him, but fails. Tentomon rushes over to help. Tentomon: Don't worry, Izzy! I'll save you! is caught mid-air in another cloth. Piedmon: Now you see them and now you don't. They're dropping like flies. cloths return to Piedmon as Sora, T.K., Kari, Gatomon, Biyomon, Gomamon and Patamon turn and run through the exit. Meanwhile, Lillymon is pushing Mimi up a steep rock wall, while Mimi holds onto a support rope. Lillymon: Ugh! Mimi, I'm getting exhausted! Mimi: Really? That's strange. I feel fresh as a daisy. Meramon, Elecmon and Ogremon are also climbing the cliff face. On the top, some Gekomon and Otamamon are waiting for them and helping to pull her rope. On other ropes, dozens of other Gekomon and Otamamon are climbing as well. A Gekomon: Mimi, get up here, it looks like the battle's started. Mimi: Oh, it's just my luck. I finally bring all the reinforcements, and all they wanna do is hang around! is busy playing with his new toy, Izzy's keychain. Piedmon: Hello, my name is Izzy and I'm very smart. Although I didn't know how to stop me and my friends from being made into keychains. A ha ha! I love a good puppet show! flies across the canyon to the exit the remaining digidestined escaped through. Piedmon: Ahh, so you want to play hide and go seek, hmm? Okay. I love a good game. Now, let's see. If I were a little pest, where would I hide, hmm? Maybe you're in this room over here.... the floorboards of a room, the group crouches quietly, listening to Piedmon hunt them. Sora: I think we're out of danger for now. a sword slices through the boards, narrowly missing Sora and Kari. A second sword comes close to T.K., Gomamon and Patamon. Piedmon: Peek-a-boo! Sora: Run for it! Piedmon: Olly, olly, oxen free! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! arrow knocks the sword from Piedmon's hands, and Angewomon and Garudamon hover in the air between the evil digimon and the children. Angewomon: Run, Kari! Garudamon: Hurry, Sora! Kari: It's Angewomon! Sora: Garudamon! Garudamon: Wing Blade! attack destroys part of the floor and creates a cloud of dust, but Piedmon remains standing. Garudamon tries to grasp him with her claws, but he escapes and a handkerchief falls on her. A volley of swords impales Angewomon's wings against a wall. Another cloth finds it's target. The kids gasp in fear. Sora: T.K., come here! T.K.: What is it? Sora: I want you to take Kari and get out of here! T.K.: But what about you? Sora: Listen to me, there isn't much time. Piedmon has the rest of our friends, and if he gets us, we're doomed! T.K., please, you're the only one who can protect Kari. You have to be brave. Now, get going! T.K.: I won't leave you! Sora: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! T.K.: Alright.... Sora: No matter what happens, just keep running! T.K.: Okay, Sora. I promise I'll do whatever I can to protect Kari. Sora: Right. Hurry, go! T.K.: Come on, Kari, let's go! kids and Patamon run off, but Gomamon lags behind. Gomamon: Sora, I wanna stay and fight with you! Sora: Don't be rediculous, you can't even digivolve without Joe, so go before Piedmon gets you! Gomamon: But Sora- Sora: Gomamon, Joe risked his neck to protect us, and if Piedmon turns you into a doll his sacrifice will mean nothing! Now, please help T.K. and Kari, there's not much time! Gomamon: Ohh.... Sora: Now, go! turns to go, when behind Sora a cloud of dust appears with Piedmon's laugh ringing from it. Piedmon: Look, I only need five more keychains for my collection, and then I'll have the whole set. Gomamon: Not if I can help it! leaps and snatches one of the keychains from Piedmon's belt and tosses it to Sora. Gomamon: Sora! catches the figure, and turns to the younger children. Sora: T.K., catch! throws it to T.K., who catches it, just as Sora is caught in a handkerchief. T.K., Kari and Patamon struggle to open a metal door, while Piedmon watches with a foot holding down a struggling Gomamon. Piedmon: In order to succeed, sometimes you have to step on people along the way. kids finally manage to open the door, and light pours in through the opening. T.K.: Quick, let's run! children find themselves on a balcony with no exit in sight. The ground is a long way down. Kari: We just ran out of room! T.K.: This isn't the escape plan I had in mind. Patamon: Now what? T.K.: Can we jump? Kari: It's too far! Piedmon: Welcome to the dead end. Come be a keychain like your friends. Kari: We can't just sit here. T.K.: We've got no choice, we have to climb down! Kari: It's too high, T.K. If we slip, we're goners. T.K.: Kari, we're going to have to try! Patamon: Look, T.K.! Where'd that basket come from? T.K.: Who put that there? kids run up to the basket that had suddenly appeared on the balcony. T.K. opens it to see a coiled rope. T.K.: A rope! We can use it to climb down the side of the mountain! kids step back as one end of the rope flies into the air. Patamon: Oh! I didn't know you were a snake charmer, T.K. Kari: Do you think we should climb it? T.K.: I don't know. Mom always said never take candy or rope from strangers. T.K.: What am I thinking? We have to climb it. Sora told me to be brave, no matter how scared I get. T.K.: Looks dangerous, you go first. Kari: Oh, ahh... starts up the rope, climbing determinedly. T.K.: That's it, Kari. Pretend you're in gym class. starts up the rope as well. T.K.: Listen! three stop to listen as Piedmon walks toward them. He comes to the metal door. Piedmon: Open! door is destroyed in a powerful blast, and Kari screams. Piedmon: I must whip this. It costs me a fortune in new doors. Patamon: Keep climbing, I'll distract him! Patamon digivolve to.... Angemon! two digimon battle, Piedmon's swords against Angemon's staff. Angemon lands a strike against Piedmon that sends him sprawling on the ground. T.K.: You get him, Angemon! Angemon: Hand Of Fate! Piedmon: Clown Trick! is thrown back by the blast. Kari: Angemon, no! flies back and renews the battle. Piedmon: Clown Trick! Angemon is tossesd backwards through the air, and a volley of swords follows him. Piedmon: Trump Sword! T.K.: Don't give up! falls to the ground and lands hard, sending up a cloud of dust. T.K.: Angemon, no! Kari: I'm scared. T.K.: It's okay. Great, now Kari's afraid. I can't let her see that I am too. I've got to be brave. Angemon 'll be fine, but you've got to keep on climbing. Don't let that joker Piedmon scare you. Kari: Okay. continues up the rope, but it is sliced by a sword inches above her hand. Kari screams. Piedmon: You've reached the end of your rope! A ha ha! lifts his head from the ground weakly. Angemon: T.K.! tries to keep going up the rope, but Piedmon grabs his leg. Piedmon: Sorry if I gave you a wedgie. Kari: Let go of him! reaches down and grabs onto T.K.'s hand. T.K.: Let go Kari, or he'll get you too! Kari: No, I won't let you go, T.K.! Piedmon: Sounds like you two are falling for each other! a swipe of his sword, Piedmon cuts the rope below them, and the two kids fall toward the ground. Angemon: T.K.! Kari! T.K.: I'm sorry I let you down, Matt. Wait a second! takes the keychain Sora had tossed to him - it was Matt - and holds it in his hand. T.K.: Matt! What would he say? Matt: T.K., don't ever give up! T.K.: Matt? Matt: You can do it, T.K. I have faith in you! But it won't help if you don't have faith in yourself. No matter what happens, you have to fight to the very end! T.K.: I promise you, Matt, I'll never give up the fight! If I don't do it, then this world and our world will be destroyed. I have to do it for Matt, for Angemon, for everybody! crest glows, and Angemon struggles to his feet. Angemon: T.K.! Angemon digivolve to.... MagnaAngemon. flies into the air and catches Kari and T.K. easily. T.K.: Angemon, I knew you could digivolve! deposits the children safely on the ground. MagnaAngemon: (DA) I am MagnaAngemon. I have eight shining wings and a beam shield. I wield the mighty sword Excaliber, and my devastating attack is the Gate Of Destiny. Piedmon: Chew on this! throws a handkerchief at MagnaAngemon, who slices it in half with his sword. MagnaAngemon: I'm not hungry. swipe takes the keychains off of Piedmon's belt. MagnaAngemon: I guess my sword trumps yours. falls, screaming, down to the ground below. The keychains are lined up in front of MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon: Now, to bring our friends back to normal. Magna Antidote. light shines from his wings and engulfs the keychains. All the kids and their digimon appear again, full-size. Tai: Wow, what a weird dream. I had an incredible urge to carry some keys. Tai: Kari! Matt: T.K.! two older brothers hug their younger siblings, happy to see them safe. Matt: You did a great job, T.K. T.K.: If it wasn't for your advice, I don't think I would have been able to do it! Matt: Huh? Tentomon: Wow, when did Angemon digivolve? You look great. Turn around, let me see. MagnaAngemon: Very well. shrieks as a white, feathered wing knocks him out of the air. Piedmon: So, those digidestined think the dark masters are that easily defeated, hmmm? Ha ha ha! Well, guess again, you're not the only ones with an army of friends that can help you. Ta da! Piedmon waves his hand, and an army of creepy-looking flying digimon come out of the rocky ground. Piedmon: This is more fun than a barrel of flying monkeys! Digidestined, meet the Vilemon. Their Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening! Joe: We're surrounded! Izzy: Oh no! We can't escape! T.K.: Come on, toughen up! Matt: I'm with you, T.K. Tai: Our only chance is if we all combine our powers together. But the problem is, we're still missing some of our friends! Mimi: Wait for me! Sorry we're late! Sora: It's Mimi! Lillymon: Are we too late for the party? Ogremon: Pummel Whack! club takes out a whole group of Vilemon in one swipe. Ogremon: I sliced. I guess I'm gonna have to work on my swing, huh? He heh heh. Tai: Alright gang! Give them the full digimon attack! The digimon leap into action. The small Vilemon are no challenge. Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike! Unimon: Horn Blaster! Mimi and Sora: Nice shot! and Sora slap hands. Another group of Vilemon leap from Piedmon's side to battle the digidestined and their allies. Ogremon: Pummel Whack! group of the little evil digimon chase some Gekomon and Otamamon, but are sent running the other way by Frigimon, Meramon and Andromon. Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon digivolve to.... Zudomon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon digivolve to.... MegaKabuterimon! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! arrow of energy decimates a pack of Vilemon. Piedmon: Most impressive. Trump Sword! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster! swords distintegrate in mid-flight, and the watching kids cheer. Lillymon: Flower Cannon! throws up a shield just in time to avoid the attack, when Angewomon takes aim. He tosses a handkerchief, but Angewomon's arrow tears it into pieces. Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! attack misses him narrowly. Garudamon: Wing Blade! attack lands at Piedmon's feet, sending him and several Vilemon flying. MagnaAngemon: Gate Of Destiny. Vilemon are swept up into the air and sucked into the portal created by MagnaAngemon's sword. The kids look on in awe. Piedmon is beginning to look worried. He turns to see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon facing him. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: Hey, remember us? WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! attacks hit Piedmon, who is sent spiraling into the Gate Of Destiny, screaming. The gate spins, and disintegrates, taking Piedmon with it. As the kids and their digimon allies watch, Spiral Mountain begins to disintegrate as well. Izzy: The last remnants of Spiral Mountain are disappearing! The dark masters' control over the digital world is finally gone! Tai: Good riddance! Piedmon defeated, the digimon allies say their goodbyes to the digidestined and their digimon. The Gekomon, the Otamamon, Elecmon, Unimon, Frigimon, Meramon, Andromon and Ogremon wave and call out goodbyes. Tai: You know, I'm starting to think we have a strange-looking group of friends. Mimi: They might not have the best fashion sense, but they're the best friends we've ever had. Izzy: Hmm. We have email from Gennai. Sora: What's it say, Izzy? other kids stand around Izzy's computer while Tai stretches and stands away from them, uninterested. Tai: Not now. I need a nap. Izzy: It's coming in now. Tai: Is he congratulating us? Izzy: Gennai says here that the dark masters aren't the real enemies. Tai: Huh? spins around quickly. Izzy: Is says here that the real enemy is an evil force whose very existence warps the digi-world and created the dark masters. So according to this, I don't think we're out of the woods quite yet! Tai: Wait a sec. If it's not the dark masters, then who do we fight next? Tai finishes speaking, the earth shakes and the ground splits open. From the top of Spiral Mountain, red beams shoot out in all directions. Mimi: What's happening? Narrator: What is the evil force that Gennai was warning the digidestined about? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.